


Candy Lips

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2014 [6]
Category: Adventure Time, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe- Crack, Alternate Universe-Body Swap, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Annabeth are transported to another world. Annabeth wants to figure out how they got there and what's going on. Piper's content to figure it out later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Lips

Piper stifled a snort.   
“You’re so pink,” she exclaimed, giggling all the way.   
“Well, you’re floating,” Annabeth said, trying and failing to come up with a good retort.   
“Oh my glob,” Piper said, tying some of Ooo’s colloquial into her speech, “whatever shall I do!”   
“You’re really lucky it’s night here,” Annabeth muttered.   
“Because I’ll be getting some?” Piper replied.   
“No,” Annabeth said, “because if it were day, your skin would melt away.”   
“Being a vampire has pros and cons,” Piper replied nonchalantly.   
“How did this even happen,” Annabeth muttered, “we are in a cartoon.”  
“It’s a good cartoon,” Piper said, “with good, wholesome lesbian subtext.” This time, Annabeth was the one that snorted.   
“Do you want to elevate it from subtext to canon?” Annabeth asked.   
Piper raised an eyebrow, but clearly wanted to get to doing just that.   
She still forced herself to ask, “I thought you wanted to figure out how to get back.” Annabeth ran her fingers through Piper’s now long, black hair.   
“I think it can wait,” she asserted. Then an interesting look passed across her face, “I’m going to fuck a vampire. A hot vampire.”   
“And I bet your lips taste like candy,” Piper said. She kissed Annabeth firmly, quite ready to find out. 


End file.
